


Champagne & Lipstick

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 60 minute writing prompt, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Champagne, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: They had found out that Asahi was never carded for alcohol. With the weekend coming up, and them all forced on a rest-- it was time to take advantage of this.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Champagne & Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> Still catching up on my 60 minute writing prompts! This one was Champagne and Lipstick!!! AND SO MUCH FUN! Ah!!!!

They had found out that Asahi was never carded for alcohol. With the weekend coming up, and them all forced on a rest-- it was time to take advantage of this. 

“We want beer!” Tanaka said and Nishinoya cheered. 

“I think I’d like some tequila,” Suga said, making Daichi groan and everyone giggle. 

“And you two?” Asahi asked. 

“Oh champagne!” Hinata squealed. 

“What the hell?” he groaned. “Why would you want that nasty shit?! Just get some fruity alcohol instead.” 

“But Kageyama!” Hinata whined. “Champagne is classy and elegant!” then Hinata leaned in to whisper, though he was never quiet when he did. “Plus! Your parents are out of town all weekend!” 

“Fine,” he sighed, and passed Asahi some money. “Get a bottle of champagne and some of that fruity shit as well.” 

“Woohoo!” Hinata yelled then skipped off. 

“Where the hell are you going?!” he asked as the other guys put in their orders. 

“I’m gonna run into the convenience store here,” Hinata said. “We need snacks and I need some chapstick!” 

“The hell you need that for?” he asked. 

“Duh!” Hinata hissed. “All this kissing lately has chapped my lips! Yours too! So some chapstick won’t hurt.” 

“Whatever! Just get some good snacks,” he said, then waited across the street with the rest of the team as Asahi went in to buy more alcohol than one person should. 

“So, you and Hinata got the weekend alone?” Suga teased, coming over and bumping their hips. 

He grunted. He was not up to talking about their relationship-- though he knew Suga knew all the nitty gritty details from Hinata’s big mouth. 

“You two be careful and safe!” Suga said. “Things can get out of hand when alcohol is involved.” 

“Usually that dumbass drinks too much, tells me he hates me, pukes and passes out,” he said, remembering last month when they stayed at Tanaka’s one night for a small party. 

Suga laughed. “You’ve really got your hands full with that one!” 

He sure did-- he thought as Hinata came bouncing back over where they were, a bag of snacks in hand…

...and glossy red lips that clashed so badly with his hair. 

“What did you do?” he asked. 

Hinata cocked his head to the side, holding up the bag. “I got snacks!” 

“Your lips, dumbass!” he growled. 

“Oh! The girl in there recommended this! She said it would make my lips soft and shiny!” Hinata chirped. 

Suga laughed and walked back over to where Diachi was and he saw Asahi coming out of the store with a few bags in hand. They all cheered and he had forgotten Hinta’s lips--

\--for now. 

That did not last long as the group separated and they started to head back to his place-- Kageyama turned and looked over at Hinata again, whose lips were shiny and definitely a bright red color. 

“You’re wearing lipstick,” he said. 

“Chapstick!” Hinata chirped, then pulled the tube out and put more on. He knew there was no way to convince this idiot otherwise and shook his head, though it did cause quite a stir deep inside he had no idea how to explain. 

The color was horrid against Hinata’s skin and hair-- but at the same time so damn erotic. It made him wonder how that would look with his lips stretched thin over his--

\--Coughing, he picked up the pace to his house. Hinata as always, stayed in step with him as they made it to his place. 

“Ah! Your house is creepy at night!” Hinata chirped. 

“Lemme turn a light on,” he said. 

“I wanna open the champagne!” Hinata exclaimed. 

Shaking his head, he went and got two cups and brought them over as Hinata was staring at the bottle. “How do you open this?” Hinata asked. 

“Hell if I know,” he grumbled, then grabbed the bottle. “And that is definitely lipstick.” 

“Kageyama! We can’t drink out of these plain cups!” Hinata whined. “And it is chapstick!” 

“We are not touching mom’s wine glasses,” he said. The last thing he needed was this idot breaking one of those and he had no way in hell of explaining all of that. 

Even if Hinata pouted, he was not giving in. The bright red bottom lip of his poked out-- and dammit, it was cute. As much as it clashed on Hinata, he kind of liked it. Leaning in, he smacked his lips on Hinata’s-- hearing him gasp and then blink his eyes as he started to figure out how to open the champagne bottle. 

“Why is there lipstick on your lips?” Hinata asked. 

“Because I told you, dumbass,” he said, popping the top off the champagne as it threatened to over bubble out of the bottle. “ _ You’re _ wearing lipstick.”

Hinata yelped and ran into the bathroom then he heard him groaning. “Ohmygod! I’m wearing lipstick!” 

“That is what I’ve been telling you” he called out, pouring them each some champagne. He didn’t add much to the glass, knowing Hinata was going to hate it. 

As Hinata came back out, smearing off the lipstick-- he was slightly disappointed as he was starting to kind of like that on him. Grabbing the glass, Hinata smiled at him and went to clink their cups. 

Though as soon as he tasted it-- Hinata was choking and gagging. 

“Fucking told you,” he grumbled, then went to the fridge and got out the orange juice. Topping off their cups, he raised a brow. “Try it now.” 

Hinata sipped it and smiled. “Much better!” 

“Let’s go play that game,” he said. 

They spent the next hour playing a video game and before he knew it-- the champagne  _ and _ orange juice was gone. Hinata was giggling and losing every battle they had gone up against. Before it got even worse-- Kageyama turned off the game. 

“Hey!” Hinata whined. 

Grabbing Hinata, he pulled him into his lap. Squirming and giggling, Hinata smiled up at him. “Put that lipstick back on,” he whispered. 

Hinata raised a brow at him. 

“Just do it,” he said, leaning in and kissing his lips. 

“Are you doing something perverted?” Hinata asked. 

“I’m thinking of something perverted,” he admitted. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata squealed and tried to scramble off his lap, but he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

“What if I told you,” he said, leaning in, kissing Hinata’s lips, making him immediately stop trying to escape and quiet. “I wanted to see those bright red lips around my dick.” 

Before Hinata could go rabid in his lap, he slid his tongue into his mouth, feeling how Hinata melted against him and softly whined into his mouth. Running his hand under the back of his shirt, he felt his warm skin against his palm and the different way Hinata squirmed now against him. 

Gasping as they pulled away, he kissed down Hinata’s neck, sucking at his skin and pulling his shirt up. “Would be hot as hell,” he whispered against his skin. 

“Kageyama you’re such a pervert!” Hinata gasped. 

He hummed as he flattened his tongue against Hinata’s neck, licking up to his jawbone and grabbing his hair, kissing him deeply and moaning softly. “For me?” he asked. 

Hinata groaned, and reached into his pocket. Glaring at him, he started to paint his lips and he felt his cock fully swollen as Hinata got off his lap. They were both slightly buzzed, and he chuckled a bit as he started to pull his shorts down. 

“It’s gonna smear all over you though,” Hinata said. 

“That’s fine,” he said. 

“Why are you such a pervert?” Hinata asked, but his hand was reaching out, taking his cock and stroking him. 

Kageyama didn’t bother to answer, just stared down where Hinata’s small hand was wrapped around his cock and stroking him. Spreading his legs more, Hinata knelt down on the floor and blinked up at him. 

Those red lips were going to be his end. Hinata opened his mouth, and he watched as his lips thinned over his cock and worked down. Bright red smeared up his shaft as Hinata pulled back up-- and he had this sinful little way he twirled his tongue over his cock that made his body shake-- every time. 

Moaning softly, his hands were in Hinata’s hair, pulling him back down. Watching as Hinata slowly started to bob his head on his cock-- leaving red lipstick all over his shaft. 

It was hot as hell. 

He blamed the champagne for making it all end too soon. Gasping, he warned Hinata. “Fuck! Gonna cum!” 

But Hinata suctioned his cheeks harder and his thighs shook as he emptied down his throat. Closing his eyes, he groaned as he sat back, feeling Hinata climb back up into his lap. Opening his eyes, he saw most of the lipstick gone already as Hinata took his face in his hands kissing him. 

“Are you going to be perverted  _ and _ selfish?” Hinata asked.

Chuckling, he reached down, taking Hinata’s cock in hand and stroking him. He knew Hinata was a quick shooter-- and even more so with alcohol. The moans and gasps as Hinata rolled his tiny body over his lap, grabbing at his shirt and crying out his name-- 

They were both a mess in different ways-- but more so him. He had lipstick smeared all over his cock and Hinata’s cum on his shirt. 

“At least I didn’t jizz on your shirt,” he said, pushing Hinata off his lap-- laughing as he hit the ground with a thud. Moving to the bathroom, he stripped his clothes off and went to clean up. 

“Oh! You got the fruity stuff too!” Hinata called. 

Grabbing some boxers, he made it in time to stop Hinata from drinking more. “Save some for tomorrow too,” he said. 

Hinata pouted and stumbled a bit. He knew Hinata was a lightweight and didn’t want him drunk to the point of throwing up. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he kissed him again. “Let’s get some snacks and watch a movie. We’ve got all weekend.” 

“All weekend for you to be pervert!” Hinata exclaimed. 

Smacking Hinata’s ass-- he wasn’t arguing that one. 

**Author's Note:**

> So with the writing prompts, I'm using these to get more accustom to writing Haikyuu as my betawife really loves this fandom! Hope you guys enjoyed this little short here! Not as smutty as I wanted it-- but I do love KageHina and their dynamics so much! AH! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
